


Er, Uh, Mirror Man

by prayingmantises



Category: Clone High, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: All Because Of an Inside Joke, Crack, I Can't Believe This Is My First Published Work, M/M, Terrible Poorly Written Fanfic, That's My Legacy Now IG, i didn't even try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayingmantises/pseuds/prayingmantises
Summary: Illuso and JFK confront eachother about their problematic relationship. (WARNING: DRAMATIC) ((GONE SEXUAL???))
Relationships: JFK (Clone High)/Illuso (Jojo)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Er, Uh, Mirror Man

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched Clone High lol

Illuso locked himself in the bathroom stall as he felt the tears building up. 'How could he?', he thought, 'That bastard, John Kennedy! How could he break my heart like that?'.

It was humiliating, to be betrayed in public like this, and even more humiliating was having to sit on a school toilet and cry. 

After all of they had done together, the shared laughs, the shared tears... their steaming hot gay makeout sessions inside the janitor's closet… Illuso really thought his relationship with JFK was something special…

Turns out, he was and had always been only a side hoe.

He punched the wall, shouting as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"I hate you, John F. Kennedy!"

As Illuso recomposed his breath, a very familiar voice could be heard from the other side.

"AAw shiet that Saounds like saoumeone is REAL mad at me!"

"Fuck off, Kennedy." Illuso crossed his arms, swallowing hard. "I don't wanna talk with YOU."

"Okay!" JFK said, nonchalantly, as he walked away from the stall.

Hearing John's steps grow increasingly away from where he sat, Illuso couldn't bear to leave that unsolved, and as much as he wanted to punch Kennedy so much his face became even more asymmetrical than it already was, he opened the door, facing the man he once loved with tearful eyes.

"Actually… I do wanna talk."

JFK stared at Illuso for an instant, his expression mysterious and unreadable and sexy as always. 

"Oh, woAOW I haeve nevah seen yOu this WET." 

Illuso shut his expression as he dried his eyes on the sleeves of his ugly ass thrift store jacket.

"So you really went out and chose Catherine the Great over me, huh?" Illuso snarled, twirling one of his stupid pigtails with his fingers. "Am I not good enough or what?"

"What are yOu eaven talkin' abAOut IllusOoo." Kennedy's expression remained the same, each eye facing a different direction, wide smile.

God, even when Illuso was mad at him, he couldn't deny JFK was so SEXY HNGGGGG

Illuso took a breath in, sighing angrily.

"I saw you holding hands with her earlier. HOLDING. HANDS."

"I er, uh, Don't remembah that."

"Oh, don't you now?" Illuso put one hand on his hip, gesturing with the other, like a fucking homosexual. "That was, literally, today. Are you really that stupid?"

JFK's expression seemed to clear up, as his three and a half remaining braincells found enough strength to perform a thought.

"AAH THAT riiighht uh yeah now I know what ur talking abaout." 

"So? Any explanations?" Illuso lifted an eyebrow, impatient.

"I hould hands with many peOuple, IllusOou."

"Hm." He frowned, staring angrily at Kennedy. "That doesn’t help your case at all."

"No lemme explain that-" JFK rushed, showing the palms of his hands. "I haeve a reputaetiOounn as a ladie's man… You knOuw I can't let people find out about us and stuff."

"I'm aware of that." Illuso looked to the side, biting his lip. "But still hurts me."

"Hey if it maekes yuou feel bettah." John came closer, putting his hand on Illuso's shoulder. "You have biggah tits than any lady I hoOoked up with."

"I… I do?" Illuso gasped, laying his hands on his chest.

"Yeah yoOu have some amahzing honkahs, some huge bahonkeros, humoungous badonkehonkeros. Bouncing, leaking oingo boingos-"

Illuso felt tears form in the corners of his eyes again.

"...Nobody has ever talked about me like that."

"Man yUouh bettah trust me when I say you have the fattest milkahs in school. No lady here can afford that."

"As much as you are a bastard, Kennedy…" Illuso felt his cheeks turn red, he faced JFK, smiling. "You make me feel truly loved… Like no one has ever made…"

Illuso held JFK's hands, softening his voice.

"I think I finally understand your motives…"

"I, er, uh, LoOuve you, Illusouh."

"I love you too, John Kennedy."

Then they kissed and Illuso grabbed JFK by his JUICY ass, it was very hot and stuff.

"So…" Kennedy smirked, lifting an eyebrow. "YOuu forgive me enough to let me lick your ass nOwh, Illuso?"

"Lmao no."

Illuso then pushed JFK to the mirror world and punched him to a pulp. 

He died, the end.


End file.
